Druid
INTRODUCTION The world's greatest magician to ever live and is the nature-loving best friend of Wolf. Also a long-standing member of the Emissaries of Justice. ESSENTIAL INFO Created and owned by Matthew Werner. Designed by Benjamin Delabays. Will appear in the comic of Shadowkat: Fine China (one-shot). ORIGIN & BIOGRAPHY Druid was Skar's brother, and after his brother's death, he decided to venture into his brother's double life as an enforcer. When his brother was magically resurrected, Druid followed his brother as Skar went deeper and deeper into the new Falducci empire. Eventually Skar was killed once again, at which point Druid felt little remorse for his sibling, except wishing he hadn't flown the coop. Druid would later take on his brother's name (Skar) and his brother's title (The Rebel), but would later go back to being known as Druid. POWERS, GEAR, & ABILITIES He is skilled in all of the Arts and is highly skilled in anything arcane or mundane. He has expertise in rhabdomancy, elements, Ecomancy, ectomancy, spells/curses/incantations, entropy, Eon magic, Dark magic, normal magic, Necromancy, evocation, Black magic, Death magic, thaumaturgy, and many others. He is skilled in rituals, casting demons, creating fake Poltergeists, illusions, and ward creation. He has trained himself to become a major threat when it comes to psychics. His telekinetic ability borders on "planetary" and his telepathy can be used to affect entire cities at once. Druid is also known for his terrible mystical screech called "Banshee Cry" which causes almost any living thing to wither away when he uses it. The Banshee Cry is infamous for leaving cities looking like Hiroshima. Druid is so skilled in Biomancy that he has been able to assert control over any animal he wishes (a small piece of this power lingers even when he has never asserted his control over a specific animal). When he focuses on controlling animals, he is known as "Nomad". When he goes by Dryad, he can control plants in a similar way to how he controls animals and he can also speak to true Dryads. His control of plants is called Chloromancy. When he controls both plants and animals, it is called Ecomancy. RELATIONSHIPS He is Wolf's best friend, and both love nature equally. He is Lilith's mentor. He teaches her of magic and life lessons, while she gives him an excuse to travel the world and experience new things. Unlike the relationship of, say, Shadowkat and Bulldog, Druid and Lilith's mentorship is less platonic and more friendly. Like that of a teacher and their pupil who both respect and banter with one another. When he's alongside Wolf and Lilith, they go by the team name, Arcane Fang. Arcane Fang is a miniature superhero team exclusively for this trio. ROGUES GALLERY Sibre, Coyote, Oni, James Bardo, Obedience, Voodoo, Cauldron, Alcuin, Neth, Keltharn, Penitent, Uroborus, Enigma, Rift, The Magi, Helix, Ghulrith, Koro Toro, Ethereal Bliss, Tendril Terror, Lodestone, The Top, Lazarus, Absalom, Scarecrow Joe, Unic, Peter Peter Pumpkin Eater, Lifburne, Helrite, Brimstone, DemonNinja, Rancore, Abyss, Void, Abyssal Void, Bonfire, Feveris, Rozark, The Patriarch, Vortex, Necrotos, Blink, Arzurk Dragoncleaver, Clockwork Knight, Resonant.